


March 1st

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: If any content creator express discomfort with it, I will remove it :)
Kudos: 17





	March 1st

Schlatt died in disgrace. Fallen from those who loved him. His final breath being used to spite the people who might have rejoiced in his death. He took this away from them and they gave him a funeral to match a soldier’s.

Wilbur died as a mirror of Icarus, his wings spread behind him as he flew towards the sun. It’s warm embrace encasing him before it melted his skin and scorched his bones. Wilbur died with flare, the sword that pierced his chest being held by his own blood. He died with grace, yet no one offered him a final resting place.

Tommy was a hero and he should have died like one. He should have died protecting the people he loved, a death to rival Wilbur’s and a funeral to match Schlatt’s. So tell me why he sits alone, beaten and bruised, throat raw and bloodied from his fruitless attempts to get help. Why were his final moments gifted to him in the form of his greatest fears. No one believed their hero could have died such a pathetic death, being brought down by the man they thought had no power anymore. 

He sits as a small, broken boy, so scared and alone. The handprints that bloom in blues and purples painted across his frail body as he is finally removed from the man’s grasp. Why must he have died so pitifully and have no one there to put him to rest?


End file.
